sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
The Sorcerer's Apprentice (video game)
The Sorcerer's Apprentice is an action adventure third person shooter puzzle game for the Nintendo DS published by Disney Interactive based off of the movie of the same name. It is rated E and was released on July 13, 2010. Plot The game started from Balthazar's brief narration about his past where he saw his master Merlin killed by Morgana before defeated herself and sealed within The Grimhold. He also claimed that he has searching for the Prime Merlinean for thousands years until he found the candidate in New York. In the present day, the 20 year old nerd Dave Stutler was visiting Arcana Cabana due to invited by the enigmatic shop's proprietor (whom is none other than Balthazar Blake himself). Balthazar told the young man that he will become an important sorcerer due to his magic potential. In the middle of their conversations, Dave's presence somehow causing The Grimhold near the duo unlocking its outermost layer by itself, releasing the notorious Morganian inside. The Morganian, Maxim Horvath, demanded Dave for telling him what year it was, but is immediately challenged by Balthazar. Horvath immediately banished the legendary sorcerer to the magical dimension and left, but not before taking the Grimhold with him. With Morganian invasion on Manhattan began, Balthazar telepathically guided the reluctant Dave during his pursuit for Horvath as well as teaching him the crash course of magic and science along the way. As the sorcerer's apprentice, Dave must master the elements of sorcery using magical attacks and spells to defeat the 6 evil sorcerers and their army of monsters in order to save New York. Gameplay The player take the role as Dave Stutler, who is tracking down Maxim Horvath whom escaped from the Grimhold and invading Manhattan alongside his fellow Morganians and an army of monsters. Obstacles Over the course of the game, Dave would face many obstacles around him, which gave him both advantages and disadvantages. *'Portal Shards': Horvath’s conjured crystalline structure that serves as teleporter beacon for transporting his monsters to designated area and (possibly) as conduit to bring objects near it to life. *'Oil Barrels': Barrels that randomly found in the game. As with cars, they can explode if attacked with magic projectiles. *'Cars': Parked Cars would explode if given enough damage. Portal Shard tsa.jpg|Portal Shard Oil Barrel.jpg|Oil Barrels Items and Power Ups *'Medkit': Restoring Health. Enemies Monsters Horvath and his fellow Morganians have animated some objects in Manhattan into monsters that Dave must face. Though weak, they must be dealed with extreme caution. *'Trash Bags': Monsters created from bringing Trash Bags to agile floating beasts. They took an appearance of black head with a pair of yellow eyes, two pair of 3-fingered arms, and tripartite mouth. They can fire purple bolts. *'Sewage Pipes': Sewage Pipes have been enchanted into these worm-like monsters. They fires a salvo of spreading 4 blue magical bolts and moves from one place to another by tunneling itself underground. *'Spinners': Vanes that enchanted to spinning monster that can fire rapid burst of yellow magic bolts. *'Oil Slick': Oil Slicks are leaked oil that animated into semi-humanoid oil monster that spewing forth volatile red bolts like a mortar. *'Golem': Huge chunk of concrete animated into humanoid golem that instead of magic bolts, performed melee attacks by charging his foes and unleashing powerful shockwave with a single slam of its fist to the ground. When charging at its enemies, any magical projectiles would bounce off its body. Trash Bags TSA.png|Trash Bag Sewage Pipe Monster TSA.jpg|Sewage Pipe Spinners TSA.jpg|Spinners Oil Slick TSA.jpg|Oil Slick Golems TSA.jpg|Golem Bosses *Sun Lok *Drake Stone *Marrok *Abigail Williams *Maxim Horvath *Morgana le Fay Reception The game recieved a 66 from GamingXP and a 3\10 for Gamestop user reviews. Critics complained about the game being slightly generic and typical for a game of it's kind. Gallery The Sorcerers Apprentice DS menu.png Morgana Sorcerer Apprentice DS flashback appearance.png Merlin Sorcerer Apprentice DS.png HORVATH sORCERER APPRENTICE ds.png Category:Content